El exilio
by SoulMasterFox
Summary: Bueno me tarde bastante en poner el segundo a si que pense poner hasta el cuarto de una vez espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Una proposición... ¿peligrosa?**_

El sol brillaba pálidamente en Konoha, la mañana era como cualquier otra totalmente aburrida para el joven que desde su ventana miraba, como cada día al despertar, como la gente salía de un placido sueño para comenzar un día común un día normal, un día mas para su monótona vida...

- claro esta que para ellos esa vida los hace feliz- susurro el muchacho algo adormilado.

Pero para el cada día era totalmente diferente del anterior, por que cada día era una lucha constante por superarse, por demostrar a todo ser en Konoha que él era Uzumaki Naruto, que él era un chuinnin y que algún día seria el gran hokage de la aldea. Naruto se levanto pesadamente y con esa sonrisa tan peculiar en él, se puso a buscar alguna muda de ropa limpia, que por alguna "casualidad" no encontraba, se vistió como de costumbre.

Mientras terminaba de cambiarse, Naruto vio a un grupo de chicos de su edad caminando hacia la escuela (claro esta a una escuela normal), y con un gesto triste (algo tan raro en él) pensaba...

-_lo que no daría por vivir como ellos, por no ser invisible para casi todo el mundo._

En ese momento su reloj sonó, ya eran las 8:00 AM, en solo media hora debía verse con Jiraya en la plazoleta de la aldea, con un gesto aburrido abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver a esas hora...

- Sasuke pero que rayos ha...

-Calla y ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar.

-Pero tengo entrenamiento con el ero-sennin (dijo totalmente extrañado y con claro sarcasmo agrego), además que tendría que hablar conmigo el gran Sasuke Uchiha (lo que directamente seria de que tengo que hablarte)

-Deja de hacer el idiota solo ven le hable a Jiraya antes de venir(Naruto lo miro con sorpresa), le dije que estarías en el entrenamiento media hora mas tarde...

El joven de los ojos azules salió con desgano, susurrando algo de "ya ni modo", mientras que el Uchiha lo siguió en silencio...

Caminaron algo de 20 minutos y llegaron a un lugar despejado a solo un tramo corto del lugar donde tenia que haberse encontrado con Jiraya. El viejo ero-sennin podía ser visto desde donde estaban con claridad mientras que el no daba muestras de saber que estaban allí, por fijar su atención en las colegialas que llegaban al colegio que estaba en su enfrente...

-Supongo que acá (Sasuke rompió el silencio) podemos hablar con tranquilidad(dio un largo suspiro)...

-Sasuke algo pasa (Naruto nunca había visto así al moreno desde que regreso a la aldea hacia ya cuatro años con la cabeza gacha pensando si lo recibirían, tal como le dijo Naruto, o si lo echarían) te comportas de manera extraña tu...

Sasuke hizo un gesto para que se calle y dijo con mas seriedad...

-Itachi... de él necesito hablar.

-Ya veo que otro tema podría tener el señor "voy a resucitar a mi clan" (Naruto dio un suspiro y dijo mas serio) creo que voy entendiendo sobre que quieres hablar...

-Bueno... lo... que necesitó saber... es... sí...

-Te puedo ayudar a buscarlo no es así (mientras Sasuke lo miraba con sorpresa ante semejante respuesta)

Naruto miraba hacia el horizonte, mientras el Uchiha lo miraba atentamente. Y es que Sasuke notaba que desde hacia tres años, algo en su antiguo compañero de grupo iba creciendo, y ese algo era su madurez. Incluso se notaba por que Naruto había dejado de perseguir a Sakura desde hacia mucho tiempo, y había sido el que más lo había ayudado a entender si él, Sasuke Uchiha, debía dejar su ego decirle a Sakura que sentía hacia ella. Si habían pasado muchos cambios en el grupo que se había graduado con Ikaru-sensei, sobre todo por que la mayoría había comenzado a madurar rápidamente y aunque algunos seguían con aptitudes algo infantiles (como Lee durmiendo con un osito, o Hinata con la luz del corredor encendida) pero en comparación con los demás, y de lejos, Naruto era el mas maduro (en ciertos momentos, ya que el joven seguía siendo en su forma de actuar común el niño entrometido que solo quiere ser el mejor de todos)...

-Supongo que necesitaremos mas gente tu y yo solos no vamos a ir contra toda la organización de Itachi, o piensas pedirle a Kakashi-sensei o algún otro de los profesores que nos ayuden.

-Sabes mejor que yo, que todos pensarían que me quiero volver a ir de la aldea, solo pídele ayuda a los chuinnin no a los demás.

-Bien, veamos con claridad todo, Shikimaru seria excelente trazando algún plan para llegar sin que nos descubran, el Bakuygan de Neiji seria muy útil para no ser atacados por sorpresa, Kiba y Lee nos ayudarían mucho en lo que es batalla. Y allí quedaria todo por que Shino y Chuiji, están en una misión de rango b así que no vuelven muy pronto.

-Veo que alguien por fin ha comenzado a usar el cerebro (dijo Sasuke contento por los planes de Naruto) jajaja.

-Algo que, a diferencia mía, tu no haces (respondió Naruto) jajaja es bueno ver que tu también puedes reír por momentos jajaja

Sasuke quedo sorprendido por el ultimo comentario y junto con Naruto comenzó a reír alegremente, para luego despedirse acordando la hora en que se verían con todos para acordar con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Piyamada y algo mas 

Naruto se acerco al ero-sennin lentamente con la mente llena de ideas sobre la "misión" que llevarían acabo, en el preciso instante que Naruto llego junto con el sennin este comenzó a llenarlo de preguntas:

- ¿Qué quería Sasuke ah? por que te tardaste son casi las nueve

- Nada especial, solo que los muchachos irán de campamento (solo los chicos sin los profes) y me invitaron

- ¿Y desde cuando Sasuke se interesa tanto por invitarte?

- No le veo lo raro (el rubio dio un bostezo y miro a su sensei) ¿empezamos?

-Si supongo...

Pasaron unas 7 horas donde el ero-sennin hizo una prueba a Naruto, una mas fuerte que cualquiera tanto así que el chuinnin pensó "Si no fuera por que sé que Jiraya no sabe sobre esto diría que me entrena para el viaje". Uzumaki salió para su casa a las seis de la tarde luego de tres suculentos platos de ramen, el cual comió caliente (causando un espectáculo que hizo reír a todo los comensales del local al verlo correr de un lado al otro por un vaso de agua) llego a su casa; como era de esperarse comenzó a ver su nueva casa (si el joven rubio se había mudado a una casa que le dono Tsunade por su aporte en la batalla de Orochimaru y Jiraya) esta casa era muy espaciosa tenia dos pisos y tres habitaciones, una de las cuales convirtió en una sala de entrenamiento y camino a su cocina en busca de algo de soda cuando vio que la luz estaba prendida

- ¡Carajo deje la luz prendida! la cuentaza de luz que me va a llegar

Pero en ese instante sintió voces que charlaban, claramente oyó que revisaban su alacena; lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sacar un par de kunais y dos shurikens y con una rapidez impresionante apareció sobre los ladrones, luego de cual se escucho un grito...

-¡Detente idiota!

Naruto se detuvo pero era tarde cayo encima de los 5 chuinnin que estaban en su enfrente; el joven rubio se paro algo lastimado y les dijo con claro resentimiento...

- Idiotas ay... quien les dijo que entren así en mi casa, lo podía haber matado...

- Tonto (dijo un molesto Lee –todos cayeron encima de él-) tu nos pediste que viniéramos..

- ¿Qué? ÒÓ quien dijo eso ah...

- Sasuke nos dijo que en tu casa había una piyamada (dijo Shikimaru con pereza) ah, que problemáticos son todo lo hacen a la ligera...

- Pues podían haberme esperado en la puerta, además pensé que la reunión seria en casa del baka este...

- Cállate en mi casa no puede ser por que... bueno por que (todos lo miraron con picardía) Sakura podía llamar y malograr la reunión o/o...

- Seguro le sacaste la vuelta y por eso llama todas las noches...

- Ja acaso me crees como tu Neiji, seguro a Tenten le hiciste eso y por eso ya sabes de experiencia jajá jajá...

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia...

- Ah entonces si lo hiciste (dijo Lee con asombro)

(Pensamiento general: Oo diablos Lee tiene razón)

- No, yo no quise decir eso lo que pasa es que... además que les importa si yo no soy nada de Tenten ÒÓ...

- Jajaja que sonso para que se den cuenta yo no seria tan obvio (dijo Naruto con autosuficiencia)

- ¡Entonces tu le sacaste la vuelta a Hinata! (Neiji se abalanzo sobre él) ¡morirás por esto!

- No, Neiji, ya suéltame no estoy diciendo que lo haya hecho, vamos no me malinterpretes (Naruto se lo saco de un golpe) por que eres mal pensado solo dije que _si_ lo hiciera no dejaría que nadie se de cuenta...

Los muchachos siguieron discutiendo sobre sus "intimidades" con algunas peleas muy fuertes (Neiji y Naruto se pusieron a luchar como si estuvieran de nuevo en su batalla del examen chuinnin) mientras Uchiha miraba al grupo con una sonrisa en el rostro; se acababa de dar cuenta que esos realmente eran amigos, amigos con los cuales podía sacar a luz su yo interior. En ese momento pensó que lo mejor seria subir a la habitación de Naruto (conocía la casa desde que ayudo al rubio a mudarse) y decidió que ya era momento de hablar sobre su "misión". Algo de este pensamiento debió traslucirse en su rostro por que Naruto lo miro y dijo

-Bueno suban todos a mi cuarto

- Eh si claro pero antes cojamos algo de bebida y... ¡diablos¡ Naruto que rayos significa esto (dijo Lee escandalizado)

- ¿Eh? Ah eso ah bueno yo (el joven se dio cuenta que "supercejas" encontró varias botellas de sake) ¡no te importa!

- Ja Naruto eres un borracho (dijo Kiba) Jiraya-sensei te ha mal educado jajá jaja

- Si parece que el idiota este le esta tirando a la jarana (dijo Shikimaru con picardía)

- Si como no (dijo Naruto mientras dejaban las cosas en su cuarto y se acomodaban) bien tenemos algo más importante que una piyamada... algo muy importante donde necesitamos su ayuda...

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a explicar, les dijeron que clase de ayuda necesitaban y si estaban de acuerdo; Nadie dijo nada mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban, lo que para el rubio y el Uchiha era un signo favorable. Cuando terminaron solo hubo un gran silencio, que fue roto por Neiji...

- Es lo más estúpido que pueden habernos pedido

- Se dan cuenta de lo que dicen (dijo Kiba con clara molestia) el grupo de Itachi esta formado por asesinos de rango S, entienden S...

- Espera no los estamos obligando (dijo Naruto enfadado) si no nos quieren ayudar díganlo de una vez y...

- Cálmate Naruto (dijo Sasuke) primero déjalos que piensen bien, miren solo les pedimos que nos ayuden piensen que es una misión, mas que una ayuda es un favor que les pido

En eso Lee dijo algo que realmente le choco al joven Uchiha...

- Tu solo quieres largarte otra vez

Pero en ese momento Lee sintió que algo lo golpeaba, y alcanzo a ver que el rubio le dio un golpe muy duro en el estomago...

- No se te ocurra volver ha decir una estupidez, esto será para que Sasuke pueda por fin pueda saber que llevo a Itachi a matar a todo su clan, y para que Konoha no viva atemorizada por los ataques de toda la organización...

- Creo que en cierto sentido Naruto tiene razón (dijo Shikimaru que estaba recostado y tenia una expresión seria) si volviera ah pasar lo de la ultima vez...

Todos miraron al suelo, con una expresión sombría, excepto Sasuke que más bien tenia una expresión de impotencia. Y no era para menos, hacia poco (un par de meses) que Itachi había atacado Konoha, y aunque la batalla se había desarrollado en las afueras de la aldea, Konoha estuvo a punto de caer. Kisame, y un grupo numeroso de ninjas, dieron un pequeño aviso de un reto contra la aldea en nombre del mayor de los Uchiha, cuando los ninjas llegaron allí mas que una pelea, hubo una guerra. Kakashi-sensei luchaba contra Itachi, Jiraya contra Kisame, y Naruto y los demás chuinnin contra los otros ninjas. La situación era critica, mientras que Kakashi y Uchiha se daban uno al otro todo lo que tenían, y el ero-sennin intentaba que alguno de sus ataques hiciera efecto, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikimaru, Shino, Kiba, y Chuiji se veían en una situación peor; Por cada uno de ellos había como (sin exagerar) tres enemigos, sin contar que ellos acababan de llegar de una misión rango A (estaban agotados). Justo en eso Sasuke iba a ser atacado por dos ninjas, y Naruto se vio bloqueado por otros dos cuando intentaba ayudarle cuando, una figura de verde derribo a los otros dos ninjas; era Gai-sensei, pero no estaba solo, todo su grupo junto con Asuma, Kurenai y las chicas acudieron al lugar. Al ver que poco a poco las fuerzas se iban equilibrando (por la voz de Tsunade que se oía cada vez mas cerca) Itachi decidió retirarse no sin antes decir que esto solo había sido un aviso, un aviso sobre lo que muy pronto le sucedería a Konoha. Desde ese día todos los habitantes de Konoha vivían con miedo sobre lo que les podía pasar...

- Ese día solo pudimos contenerlos, tal vez la próxima no podremos sino ver como Konoha cae (a Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando termino de hablar)

- Sé que parece egoísta pero, necesito de ustedes si nos juntamos, si demostramos lo que podemos hacer...

- Sé que terminaremos arrepintiéndonos de esto (dijo Kiba con una sonrisa) jajaajaja

- Espero que Gai-sensei no se enoje de esto

- Cállate Lee si estoy yo es mas que suficiente (dijo Neiji con autosuficiencia)

- Bah como si pudieran hacerlo sin mí, que soy el cerebro del equipo

- Si claro Shikimaru pero aparte de eso que más puedes aportar

- Que intentas decir con eso Naruto, acaso insinúas que soy débil

- Basta de pelea que comience la piyamada mañana decidiremos cuando salir, y que excusa podemos decir en nuestra ausencia.

- Si nadie debe saber de esto (dijo Naruto)

Pero en eso una sombra escuchaba atentamente la conversación que los jóvenes habían tenido, era una figura alta, de cabellos blanco y con la banda de Konoha tapándole un ojo (a que no adivinan quien XD), cuando vio que la conversación terminaba y el ninja rubio ponía una película, Kakashi se retiro de allí en dirección a su casa, con el pensamiento fijo en algo...

- A primera hora Tsunade-sama debe saber de esto, no sé por que creo que Lee tenia razón, Sasuke se quiere volver a ir...

Y es que desde que se fue Kakashi no había vuelto a confiar del todo en Sasuke, y si lo entrenaba era por que en su interior tenia la esperanza que su intuición se equivocara, pero con esta conversación esa esperanza se acababa de esfumar...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Exilio y despedida 

El sol salía lentamente, por el horizonte de Konoha; seis chicos de unos 16 se levantaban pesadamente. Uno de ellos, un rubio de ojos azules, se comenzó a cambiar (sorpresivamente encontró una muda de ropa limpia) y salió a buscar algo que desayunar, cuando volvió vio que todos se estaban terminando de bañar y se cambiaban (excepto Lee que se tardaba mucho por cantar en el baño) y Naruto, que llego con pan y otras cosas mas, les aviso que les prepararía un desayuno...

- Bien mientras desayunamos (dijo Sasuke) podemos hablar sobre nuestros planes.

- Si claro (dijo Lee poniéndose su traje verde) además tenemos que pensar que no solo es cuestión de salir y pelear.

- Lee tiene razón –alguna vez tenia que decir algo coherente- (dijo Shikimaru tomando asiento) tenemos que pensar donde encontraremos información sobre donde queda el lugar, es lo principal

- Además tenemos que llevar provisiones y ver como vamos a dormir así en la intemperie o llevaremos carpas o algo así (dijo Kiba mientras alimentaba a Akamaru)

- Sobretodo hay que pensar como nos iremos de la aldea sin que nadie sospeche nada por que hay un problema con lo de anoche (Shikimaru miro a Naruto)

- ¿Cuál? no le veo el problema a decir que nos vamos de campamento

- Mira Naruto, de acá cuatro de nosotros tiene (a Neiji le costaba decir esto por que no le gustaba dar muestras de afecto) bueno tiene... novia –lo dije vaya no fue difícil- y eso malogra el plan, Sakura por ninguna razón dejara a Sasuke solo, Hinata te convencerá en un dos por tres a ti, Ino le gritara a Shikimaru hasta que acepte, y buen a mi pues.. bueno Tenten sabe como convencerme o/o.

- Eh si bueno (Naruto noto que al igual que otros tres se ponía muy rojo) pero no creo que las chicas hagan eso ellas nos comprenderán (todos los miraron con un ¬¬) bueno entonces den ustedes también ideas pues ÒÓ

- Si bueno por que no decimos que iremos a la aldea de la arena, a ninguna le gustaría ir luego del chasco de la vez pasada...

Sasuke tenia razón, la ultima vez que Gaara los había invitado las chicas se regresaron a los dos días por el constante calor y por que en las noches hacia un frió tremendo. Solo los chicos aguantaron (aunque no todos se quedaron pues Sakura se llevo a cierto chico a rastras para que "pasaran las vacaciones juntos") y pues no, ni Hinata ni el resto querían volver a repetir la ocasión...

- Supongo que podemos decir que Gaara nos invito a un mini torneo para nosotros y que vamos a ir pero que solo nosotros y que es para una exhibición de la aldea de la arena

- Vaya Naruto tu cerebro al fin funciona (dijo Neiji con sarcasmo muy obvio) pero bueno es la mejor idea que tenemos así que la apoyo U (se quedo pasmado ante la mirada maniática de Naruto)

- Bien supongo que debemos comenzar a buscar las cosas, ah verdad solo falta decidir cuando saldremos, que les parece el viernes

- Supongo que bien por que eso nos da tres días para alistarnos

- Si vale

-Yo apoyo la moción

- A mí me da igual cualquier día

- Espero que Gai-sensei no me extrañe mucho jejeje.

- Ya son las diez tenemos que ir a ver si hay algo en la academia

Todos quedaron en shock, nadie se acordaba que les habían pedido que dieran entre todos una pequeña clase a los cadetes nuevos que iban ha ir a su primer examen para Gennin, pero bueno era su obligación así que salieron, y mientras caminaban hacia la academia ninja iban molestando a las chicas (sobretodo con la excusa e que Lee y Kiba no tenían novia y había que conseguirles una) y para entretenerse antes de dar esa pesada clase (el único que había hecho eso era Neiji y ni siquiera había soportado media hora con los niños) pero cuando llegaron a la academia vieron que había un pequeño alboroto...

-Que rayos pasa (Naruto se quedo sorprendido cuando vio que 4 miembros del Anbu buscaban entre la multitud a alguien)

-Eh que pasa aquí eh

- Allí están (uno de los miembros del Anbu les dio una señal a los demás y rodearon a los seis chuinnin) Uzumaki Naruto por ordenes de Tsunade-sama tú y tus amigos están arrestados

- ¡Debe haber aquí un error! (dijo Sasuke asombrado) por que

- Eso lo sabrán donde Tsunade-sama ahora no se resistan o los llevaremos por la fuerza

- Bien iremos con ustedes (dijo Naruto con un gesto de resignación)

- Pero Naruto (dijo Lee mirándolo con sorpresa) ellos nos están tratando como delincuentes y vamos a ir cuando no hemos hecho nada

- ¡Silencio! ustedes están bajo arresto ahora caminen y al primer movimiento sepan que tenemos autorización de matarlos si lo hacen

Los muchachos caminaron con sorpresa hasta el despacho de Tsunade, Naruto no dejaba de preguntarse que podía haber pasado, cuando los hicieron pasar al despacho de Tsunade, las chicas, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y Tsunade están esperándolos, en el momento en que Naruto entro Hinata intento acercársele pero su sensei la detuvo, Sasuke cuando entro vio que Sakura tenia los ojos rojos y lo miraba con miedo...

-Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, (Tsunade los fulminaba con la mirada) han sido llamados aquí para que se les juzgue por ser los autores de un complot donde, aparte de ustedes, participarían sus compañeros aquí presentes...

- ¡Un momento de que habla!

- No intervengas Naruto (Kakashi lo miraba con una mirada cercana al odio) yo ya intervine como testigo, ayer ustedes han planeado salir en busca de Itachi, en una búsqueda que seria solo de excusa para que Uchiha pudiera volver ha abandonar la aldea

- Un momento, ya que por lo visto han mandado a vigilar a Sasuke, en vez de...

- Silencio Rock Lee, ahora bien continuando con esto ustedes han cometido una falta que seria considerada como una traición a la aldea por tanto...

- Espera Tsunade-sama (Gai ya no pudo aguantar e intervino) estoy seguro que si Sasuke, Naruto, Lee y los chicos han querido salir es por ayudar a Sasuke, el muchacho ha tenido que aguantar que su hermano ande suelto luego de...

- ¡SILENCIO! NO PERMITIRE MAS INTERRUPCIONES, SOLO DARE LA CONDENA QUE SE LE DARA A LOS SEIS...

Naruto miro al suelo, sabia que Tsunade no les daría opción, mientras él sentía que todo el mundo se le venia encima, Hinata no podía dejar de mirarlo, sentía que el chico que tenia enfrente no podía ser Naruto, no podía ser el mismo chico que meses antes la llevo a la playa a veranear, y que ahora lo acusaban de querer irse de la aldea por apoyar a Sasuke en buscar a su hermano. Pero si alguien se sentía igual que Hinata era Sakura, sentía que volvió el dolor de la primera vez que Sasuke se fue, que ese temor de volver a perder a su persona especial se hacia realidad y lentamente la consumía, y ella no podía hacer nada, tal como la ultima vez no pudo hacer nada por que él no se fuera...

- Muy bien (dijo Tsunade mirándoles fijamente) su castigo será... (Hinata la miro con el corazón en la mano, Sakura mientras sentía que su esperanza se suspendía en un hilo) ustedes seis quedan EXILIADOS de la aldea, en este mismo instante un equipo del Anbu los llevara a recoger sus pertenencias y luego serán llevados a las puertas de Konoha para que se retiren y (miro a Hinata que solo miraba al suelo, a Sakura que estaba arrodillada y cabizbaja, a Tenten y a Ino que estaban llorando) nadie de los presentes, incluyendo a sus respectivos maestros pueden acercarse a hablar con ellos, pueden retirarse, y Kakashi, has que un equipo de dos acompañe a cada uno por sus cosas luego que los lleven a las afueras ahora ¡fuera de mi vista!

Todos salieron de la sala excepto Naruto y su grupo que esperaron a que todos se fueran, luego un grupo Anbu (dos por cada uno) los separo uno a uno y cada cual fue llevado a su respectiva casa, cuando Naruto llego a su casa una persona estaba esperando...

- Tengo ordenes de Tsunade de tener al chico bajo mi custodia, no se preocupen se ira cuanto antes (era Jiraya, miraba a Naruto con una expresión seria, el joven ni siquiera lo miro a la cara, solo se limito a entrar seguido del sennin mientras los miembros del Anbu se retiraban)

- Jajá jajá diablos no sé por que siempre termino ayudándote, a diablos...

- ¿por qué hizo eso? (sorprendido de que el viejo reaccionara así cuando los otros ninjas se fueron)

- Por que yo se lo pedí...

Naruto volteo a ver esa voz que lo estremeció, en la puerta de su cuarto y con mucho miedo en el rostro, Hinata miraba fijamente a Naruto...

- Estas loca, si la vieja esa se entera es capaz de votarte

- No me importa tenia que hablarte, quería... (era difícil decir lo que quería) quería... quería despedirme aunque sea (la chica miró un costado)

- Yo también, no me gustaría irme así, bueno primero supongo que tengo que agradecerle ero-sennin

- No hay problema (dijo con una sonrisa) donde una chica bonita necesite ayuda yo estaré allí jajajajajajajaja... bueno supongo que esperare en la puerta los dejo solos no se demoren mucho y Naruto, (el joven lo miró) no destroces tu cama...

Pero en eso al anciano le cayo una jarra de metal en la cara mientras Naruto gritaba...

- ¡Pervertido! no diga eso...

- Ya pero no te enojes así (le dio un guiño a Hinata y se fue)

- Naruto-kun tú de verdad vas a ir con Sasuke ¿verdad?

- Si, sé que no te gusta que haga esto pero... se lo prometí y, (le dirigió una sonrisa) sé que volveré por ti... por que tu me estarás esperando

- Si es necesario (dijo Hinata abrazándolo) toda la vida...

- Hinata dime algo

- ¿qué? ¿Sobre lo que paso en el despacho de Tsunade-sama?

- Exacto... ellos ni siquiera nos dejaron hablar Tsunade no es así para botarnos en la primera... algo paso antes que llegáramos no es así...

- Bueno nos paso algo a mí y a Sakura en la ultima misión...

- no me dijiste nada... ayer regrésate de la misión y como no viniste a decirme que paso.. pues yo... no sabia que paso

- No sé si te diste cuenta pero... Sakura tiene vendada la pierna, por una batalla que tuvimos...

- Espera déjame ver si te oí bien ¿batalla? ¿En una misión de mandar un mensaje a la aldea de la arena? ¿con quien...

- Kabuto...

Naruto se quedo sin palabras, Kabuto ¿vivo, pero él lo venció en la batalla final contra Orochimaru, él lo vio caer de la plataforma donde se enfrentaban, ¿no se equivocaría Hinata, no ella lo conocía bien, él la había raptado para atraer a Naruto a una emboscada, así que ella lo reconocería al instante...

- Naruto... sé que te suena raro pero... él nos atacó cuando volvíamos, una kunai salió de improviso y le dio a Sakura cuando volteé allí estaba, las dos luchamos pero... casi nos mata felizmente a Sakura se le había olvidado unas cosas donde Temari, y ella apareció por que nos seguía sino...

- Maldita sea cuando vea a ese idiota... esta vez será difícil que salga con vida...

- Jeje me gusta cuando te enojas por mí (Naruto la miro y ella sonreía contenta) vaya es la primera vez que sonrío en todo el día...

- Bueno entonces...

- Bien cuando nosotros le explicábamos eso a Tsunade-sama... llego Kakashi-sensei llego con la noticia de lo que ustedes pensaban hacer, justo antes Jiraya pensó que si Kabuto estaba vivo era posible que Orochimaru también, por eso, cuando Kakashi-sensei se puso al tanto de eso, pensó que era una excusa de Sasuke para volver con él y que además los convenció para que fueran con el, Tsunade-sama estaba furiosa...

- Claro murieron varios en la batalla contra Orochimaru, si todo volvía a empezar y además él obtenía más gente, sobretodo de Konoha...

- Si, Tsunade le dio la razón al instante a Kakashi-sensei, y mando que se les buscara en el momento en que llegaran a la academia, y bueno ya sabes el resto...

En eso entro Jiraya, con una maleta, donde había guardado la ropa de Naruto, además (Naruto vio como el ero-sennin lo hacia con disimulo) ponía un poco de dinero luego...

-Bien Naruto hora de irnos...

-Espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver (a Hinata le corría una lagrima en la mejilla)

- Eso tenlo por seguro (Naruto le secó la lagrima y le dio un pequeño beso) vamonos...

Hinata veía en silencio como la persona junto a quien fue feliz, quien le enseñó a dejar esa timidez tan característica en ella, partía a un futuro incierto, pero algo era seguro, aunque ninguno quería aceptarlo, ese destino tal vez los separaba para siempre...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: ¡Esta es mi habitación!.**_

Una figura silenciosa, caminaba con la frente en alto con una actitud desafiante seguido de dos hombres altos que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos, pero era por gusto, aunque quisiera el joven sabia que intentar huir sería una perdida de tiempo. Mientras caminaba la gente lo veía pasar y le gritaba de todo, pero a él le importaba poco o nada, seguía con su mirada fija restándole importancia a la gente. Pero el siempre había sido así altivo, esa era la característica que Sasuke Uchiha tenia ante toda situación aunque últimamente (por la influencia de Naruto) esa actitud se durmió profundamente y solo salía en raras ocasiones, pero esta vez a sabiendas de que volvería dejar la aldea (tal vez para siempre esta ocasión) no hizo caso a los gritos de traidor, o de amenazas que la gente le dirigía

- Naruto paso por esto, pero él lo soportó con mucha fortaleza, yo em cambio me siento solo, ja nunca quise admitirlo pero mi "fortaleza" fue un escudo contra la soledad (pensó Sasuke, mientras caminaba)

Había recogido sus cosas, y había tenido una pequeña conversación con la persona que a diario borraba su soledad de poco a poco...

- Espero que Sakura no se sienta mal luego de la manera en que discutimos...

- Flash Back-

Cuando habían llegado a su casa los miembros del Anbu vieron que una chica de cabello rosa estaba en la puerta, y dijo que tenia autorización de Tsunade para hablar un momento a solas con Sasuke, los Anbu usaron un sello que dejo al moreno sin la capacidad de usar chakra y así no pudiera escapar, luego los dejaron solos (se quedaron en la sala mientras los "tortolitos" conversaban en la habitación de este). Ahí Sakura se puso a llorar ante Sasuke, repitiendo que quería una explicación, y apartándose cuando él se le acercó. Cuando el chico vio su rechazo solo respondió que tenia una meta que cumplir, y que a pesar de todo debía cumplirla, luego Sakura le dio una buena bofetada gritándole si ella no importaba y diciéndole por que quería que ella no fuera con él, luego Sasuke le dijo que ella igual le hubiera detenido y que además era muy peligroso que ella podía morir...

- ¡Y tu no! ¡Crees que tu vas a salir ileso de una pelea como esa!

- ¡no puedes espera que me quede toda la vida sin hacer nada! ¡Yo me jure a mí mismo cumplirlo así muriera en el intento!

- ¡claro siempre estuvo tu estúpida venganza! ¡Como si eso fuera lo único que tienes en este mundo!

- ¡Cállate! ¡De una vez cállate! ¡Tu no sabes como me siento! ¡Tu no sabes como lo que es pasar casi toda tu vida solo! ¡tu... (Sakura le dio otra bofetada)

- ¡Idiota! ¡Espero que te mueras en esa estúpida pelea! (Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación y Sasuke salió detrás de ella)

- ¡si eso es lo que quieres pues me moriré! ¡Eso es lo que siempre quisiste no!

- Flash Back-

Sasuke llego a la puerta de Konoha, allí estaban Shikimaru con una mochila y una maleta pequeña, Neiji tenia un maleta grande y además un pergamino en la mano y lo estrujaba con fuerza; Kiba tenia a Akamaru en el regazo y tenia una mochila de campamento, junto a él Lee lloriqueaba diciendo algunas cosas sobre la deshonra y Gai-sensei, aparte Naruto hablaba con Jiraya, y los dos parecían que estaban con muy molestos...

-Veo que a cada uno lo recibieron muy bien en sus casas (pensó Sasuke con sorna)

Cuando cruzo el umbral Neiji lo miro y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, por lo visto todos los Anbu se habían retirado, mientras todos se reunieron alrededor de Jiraya que les dio unas indicaciones...

- Supongo que de todas maneras irán contra Akatsuki así que solo les diré dos cosas, la primera tenga mucho cuidado sé que será difícil pero quiero verlos vivos después de esto –si los vuelvo a ver-, y segundo cada uno de ustedes deberá entrenar un poco antes de ir por...

- ¿Entrenar? ¿Cómo y donde? (pregunto Lee dejando de lloriquear y poniendo atención)

- Naruto recuerdas donde te lleve hace unos meses atrás...

Luego de estas palabras al rubio le vinieron imágenes de un pequeño recinto, no muy lejos de Konoha, de propiedad del sennin donde había varias habitaciones y un gran gimnasio donde lo entreno por unos días...

- Claro que si la casa donde viviste de joven para entrenar, como no me voy acordar ¬¬... ¡Si me obligaste a hacer planchas hasta que me desmaye del cansancio! (gritó señalándolo con un dedo amenazador)

- si pero como sabes es un buen lugar, nadie sabe de esa casa, ni la vieja Tsunade, se los daré y cuando pueda iré a ayudarles con un poco de entrenamiento pero tendrán dos meses

- ¡que por que solo dos meses! (dijo Kiba molesto) si podemos entrenar bien mejor será que lo hagamos un buen tiempo...

- No sean idiotas (dijo el sannin) dentro de poco tiempo Akatsuki atacara la aldea y mejor que estén cerca para que puedan echar una mano si ataca luego del plazo que les doy irán en su búsqueda, véanlo como una misión que yo les doy como el gran sannin ¡Jiraya! (puso una pose de tío guay)

- Si bueno ..U supongo que debemos partir o alguien sospechara que planeamos algo (dijo Neiji con un poco de sorpresa ante la pose de Jiraya)

Los muchachos se despidieron del anciano (luego de que Neiji y Lee le dieran cartas para Tenten y Gai-sensei) comenzaron a caminar guiados por Naruto que conocía la ubicación exacta del lugar, cuando llegaron se quedaron muy asombrados (excepto Naruto claro) la casa era un refugio subterráneo, aunque por afuera se viera solo dos pisos por adentro encontraron un pequeño pasaje subterráneo de un kilómetro de largo que los llevaba a una parte del bosque (el de las afueras de la aldea) que estaba junto a un lago, y donde podían entrenar tranquilamente haciendo cuanto destrozo quisieran sin ser molestado. Claro que ya en la casa hubo ciertos problemas, los más comunes, las habitaciones...

- Bien (dijo Naruto animado) a pesar de que estamos exiliados de la aldea, pasaremos bien estos dos meses, veamos... mi habitación es la que esta junto la escalera ustedes repártanse las demás, luego organizaremos los demás y por favor ¬¬ (los miro con una cara de escuchen atentamente) no destrocen las habitaciones mientras la eligen y sobre todo no hagan un escándalo...

- Si pero sobre todo deben pensar en que siendo yo el organizador de esto (Sasuke cogió sus maletas) merezco le mejor habitación (y salió corriendo escaleras arriba)

- ¡Espera! ¡La habitación mas grande debe ser mía yo valgo por dos! ¡Tengo a Akamaru aquí!

- ¡eh la del fondo la quiero yo! ¡Esa es la quiero yo!

- ¡dejen pasar al cerebro del grupo! ¡ Yo quiero la que tenga baño!

Al final los únicos que no fueron a pelear por las habitaciones fueron Lee y Naruto (el primero por que estaba mas preocupado por que iban a comer) mientras arriba se escuchaba gritos y discusiones sobre quien quería esa o si era mejor hasta que dos horas después se las repartieron a la suerte solo para descubrir que todas eran iguales...

- Creo que hable por gusto

- No te deprimas esa energía es de la flor de la juventud (dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa)

- Sabes Lee pasa mucho tiempo con Gai-sensei..U ya hasta das clases sobre todo lo que dice

- ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Gai-sensei seguiré tus pasos T-T!

Luego de eso todos buscaron en la alacena que comer pero surgió un pequeño problema...

- ¡Yo no voy a cocinar que lo haga otro! –gritaba Sasuke bastante alto por que luego de algo que se llama democracia...

-Flash Back-

- Muy bien decidamos quien va cocinar- Dijo Naruto mirándolos a todos, mientras ellos lo miraban con cara de "como cocinar yo, ni de vainas"

- Tengo una idea (dijo Lee con su acostumbrado "animo") votemos por que alguien lo haga

- Si claro pero por quien vamos a votar sabiondo- Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo- además no creo que alguno de ustedes cocine algo bueno... eh por que me miran así

- Los que deseen que el gran heredero del clan Uchiha nos deleite con sus culinarias dotes levanten la mano-Shikimaru levanto la mano junto con los demás

- Flash Back -

- Bueno fue democracia al fin y al cabo ¿no?- Naruto miro a todos con cara de "nos pasamos un poco amarrando a Sasuke contra la cocina"

- Vamos mañana cocinara otro no cocinara todos los días, así que no miren como sino fueran ha hacer nada- Shikimaru saco una lista del bolsillo- mientras ustedes vagos se bañaban y amarraban a baka que esta en la cocina...

-¡escuche eso me las pagaran muhahahahaha! ¡Por algo soy el vengador muhahahaha!

-..U e si bueno yo y Naruto hicimos esta lista de deberes que haremos repartiéndonos las cosas por la semana esta dividida por semanas aparte hemos creído conveniente que todos entrenaremos a la par ¬¬ no es así Neiji- el aludido miro a todos con desgano, pues había dicho que entrenaría por su cuenta ya que pensaba que los demás no estaban a su nivel...

- Bah, no los necesito pero si quieren tener un ejemplo a seguir a su lado pues lo haré...

- Baka si yo te di una paliza en el torneo mas bien tu nos necesitas

- Quieres probarme rubiecito

- Cuando quieras y donde quieras será igual

- Eh muchachos (todos miraron a Sasuke) la comida esta lista...

A poco de ese lugar un anciano con cara de pervertido, se dirigía tranquilamente a donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás, cuando escucho un grito ensordecedor...

-Diablos, viene de la casa tal vez, tal vez Akatsuki los encontró...

El miedo se apodero del anciano si Itachi se llevaba a Naruto, si obtenía el poder del zorro de nueve colas, no quería pensar en eso se acerco a toda velocidad esperando... no, rogando que todos estuvieran bien todavía...


End file.
